Poems of Inuyasha
by Nikki-hanyou
Summary: This is only thing for poems, but i have one up and running I hope to hear what you people think of them TY
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha my hanyou

Kagome writes about Inuyasha in poem form in her notebook, please read

Kagome walks under a tree and looks up to see Inuyasha stareing at out to the moon. It was a beautiful night, and Kagome opens her notebook and starts to write:

_Inuyasha my hanyou_

_I wouldn't know what to do, if I wasn't with you_

_You meen the world to me_

_I wish you could see_

_I do not wish for you to go to hell_

_If you leave then I wouldn't be able to tell_

_Inuyasha Inuyasha, my dear sweet love_

_I know for sure you came up above_

_Lookin in your goldin amber eyes_

_I do not wish to say goodbye_

_You have such cute puppy ears_

_That when I yell, i know you can hear._

_Twitch Twitch it may_

_Please stay at bay_

_Now I will end this thought with you_

_How I wish you would say I love you, so I could say I do to_

_Inuyasha my hanyou_

_Please stay with me, cause i don't know what I would do. _

Inuyasha close the notebook and looks over at Kagome sleeping form, he smile and crawl to her and whisper.

"Kagome I love you, and I will stay here with you, I will never say goodbye." He said and kiss her on top of the head

Well Please review, please please


	2. Miroku thoughts

Miroku thought in Poem form.

Miroku sits and stares at the sun and watch as Sango passes by him,

_Her hair flows into the wind with no care to it_

_How I wish to touch her without gettin hit_

_her eyes how they show care for everyone in our own pack_

_Her care will never lack _

_Sango Please Sango forgive me for what I have done in the past_

_I am hoping I will heal my hand fast_

_So I could touch you with such tender you deserve_

_And not be such a perv_

_My feeling run for you so deep, of that of a river that goes on and on forever_

_How I would love to speak to you in such word that would bring us closer together_

_My demon Hunter please listen to me _

_Do you even see me, the real me_

_I wish to say that I do_

_I wish to say I love you_

_But to afraid to do so_

_I wish to know our fate_

_If it is even to late_

_To tell you everything about me_

_The maybe you could see me as you see _

With that final thought he got up and walk on to the hut, where his love was now waiting for him and not just him, but his friends as well to start to find of that naraku and slay him so that One day Miroku will tell Sango how he feels for her.

Please R and R


	3. Inuyasha thoughts

Kagome looks up at Inuyasha from below to know he was alright, made her heart jerk, why so she did not know. Her hair sway in the wind and her skirt brush and thrash against her thin legs. She had a smile on her lips, but to know who he just seen, and she was there made a tear stream down her face.

Inuyasha was sitting in the tree, he knew of Kagome down there, knowing she was worried. knowing...

_Kagome, I wish to never hurt you I know you care _

_I wish I could give you some dispare _

_I know you have hurt for me _

_For you to cry and shed tears to let me see _

_I wish to give you something more, something great _

_I don't want this to be too late _

_You are not Kikyo _

_Kagome, dear sweet Kagome i don't want you be hurt_

_Cause then my heart will soon be burnt_

_I do anything for you, but I am afraid I can't do it now _

_I wish to make it up to you, but i don't know how_

_I love you, but at the same time i love Kikyo_

_My heart wants both of you, knowing though at the end _

_I could never be with you, only to defend_

His hair tosses with the wind and he looks up at the clouds to know of his thoughts were not only true, but something then again burn inside him, and looks across the sky, beyond what that the clouds and the sun was hiding, the stars the moon.

_Now I sit here and rethink_

_rethink of that which everyone calls a fink_

_I think, I think of what had kikyou made me feel_

_She never made me feel at all real_

_So why again do I wish to be with her once more_

_I thought just a few min ago my heart was only on one core_

_Kikyo Kikyou, what was I thinking, for i am not inlove with her anymore_

_No no No, I am inlove with someone who is more lore_

_Her name is not Kikyou a dead miko_

_Oh no no no_

_She is much more alive, much more like a flower_

_She has some sort of Love power_

_She is the one who keeps me at bay_

_Her name is Kagome_


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Still Young**

Being younger it hurts

I don't know what can be the worst

Not helping my friends with the work of fighting

Or just stand there and take in the sight

Being told I am to younger for everything

* * *

To young for love 

To young for a talk

To young for the work that needs to be done

* * *

I watch Inuyasha and Kagome fight 

I watch Miroku do his groping

I watch Sango cry, cry for her brother

And I, I am told I am too young for it all

* * *

When will I be known as adult demon? 

Not just some little demon

That I must watch

Every time something happens

* * *

I can do more 

I need to train more

I can do more

I need to watch myself

I can do more

I need to help them

* * *

Can't I help? 

Can't I be there?

Can't I stand my own ground?

No, No I can not, not yet anyways

* * *

I will admit I am still young 

I will admit I need to grow

* * *

I will watch Inuyasha and Kagome fight 

I will watch Miroku do his groping

I will watch Sango cry

I will watch and I will learn how to be an adult

* * *

I guess for now I will be a kid and do my best

I am Shippou and I will grow up one day

* * *

Hope you all like it please read and review 


	5. To Choose to grow up

**TO CHOOSE TO GROW UP**

Once little, to believe in Pegasus

A flying horse who can touch the skies

He comes in my sleep to make it all come true

I wish to grow up so he comes to me

Nevertheless, when i needed him most after my wish

He never came my heart was broken

I lay to sleep that night after the demon turns my sis and me upside down

Wishing he could come to me, after I kept calling him

"Pegasus, Pegasus, where are you? Why didn't you come?"

"Because my little girl your dream light never shines."

I turn around in my grown form, 'Pegasus' I whisper so soft

It was as soft as the blade of grass over the wind

I ran to him, "I was afraid my little girl i lost you"

Tears ran down my cheek

"Your dream light was block because you chosen to grow up"

Grow up, i done it for him I thought, so he can see me

"I can not see your light because of the dark moon magic"

That is why? Some Dark magic block me from him

"I choose to be small Pegasus; to lose you would be the hardest thing ever"

I ran fast to him and felt myself grow small, smaller then anything in the world

I held his long face to me, "Pegasus, no i can't bare to loose you, not again."


End file.
